Old Ways (Wincest)
by impala-from-asgard
Summary: 14 . Spoilers. A PWP story but does subtly follows the main plot. Sam and Dean Winchester are back together again. During Dean's time in Hell, Sam has been hunting by himself and has rendezvoused with Jo Harvelle a few times. While Driving in Washington State, Sam receives a call from Jo asking him to help. Sam and Dean oblige and find themselves in a mess of old Cherokee ways.


Spoilers Ahead. A it PWP story but subtly follows the main plot. Don't agree with Wincest? Don't read then.

Sam and Dean Winchester are back together again. During Dean's time in Hell, Sam has been hunting by himself and has rendezvoused with Jo Harvelle a few times. While Driving in Washington State, Sam receives a call from Jo asking him to help. Sam and Dean oblige and find themselves in a mess of old Cherokee ways. A werewolf/shape shifter family is wrecking havoc in Portland City.

_Warnings:_ Romance, Moderate violence/swearing, Sex, crime, angst, Wincest  
_Ratings:_ 14+, M for content (if you feel the ratings are too low/high tell me and I will change it)

_Set:_ Just after the Season 3 finale. So spoilers up until that.

_Characters:_ Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Bobby Singer

Old Ways.

The black impala snaked its way through the winding highways. Dean was driving, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, "All Right Now" by Free thrummed softly in the back ground.

Sam sat next to Dean in shotgun. His long legs rested against the dashboard, Dean had been oddly quiet about how Sam was sitting, usually nobody was allowed to put their feet on the Impala's dashboard but this was Sammy and after being so close to losing him forever, Dean didn't really care how he was sat, as long as he was sat next to him. Dean shuddered. The thought of hell scared him. The thought of never seeing Sam terrified him. The thought of Sam alone petrified him. He mentally shook himself. He was okay now. Every so often Dean's eyes would slide from the road and to his little brother as he sat staring out the window. It was always a brief look, just long enough to satisfy Dean's constant worry. Sam did the same, if he noticed Deans glances he never said but then again neither did Dean.

The sky outside was grey and overcast. Fat raindrops splattered the windows, the Impalas wipers squeaked and swooshed up the windscreen creating two arches in the relentless rainfall. The scenery around them was a dark and lush green, vast forests stretched over the hills around them. It was beautiful, although Sam and Dean had no time for beauty. To them it was just another rainy day, just another green blur out of the window.

Sam's ringing phone cut the silence. He flipped it open and checked who was calling. Dean threw him a curious glance and switched the music off.

"Jo?"

Dean sat upright a bit more. He could her Jo's voice but it was too soft to make out any words.

"Uh huh, where are you?" Pause. "Are you okay?"

"Sammy what's going on?" Dean looked over at his brother; Sam held a finger to his lips.

"Right. Why?" Pause. "Okay, hang in there, we'll be there soon."

Sam shut the phone. Sighing he rubbed his temples. He turned to Dean.

"We need to make a stop in Portland."

"Why? What's wrong with Jo?" Dean flicked his eyes to Sam and then back to the road.

"Werewolves or Shapeshifters… but definitely something animal."

"What?" Dean made a U-turn; the Impala swung itself round in a wide circle, coming off at the roads edge. He pulled back onto the highway, straightened the car and drove back toward Portland.

"She isn't sure but there seem to be shapeshifters that morph into wolves on will."

Dean snorted. "Awesome. Let's go hunt those bitches."

They stayed silent for a while, the only sound being the rain on the roof of the car. When the silence was broken it was Dean who spoke up softly.

"Sam? Jo's alright yeah?"

"Yeah Dean, she's fine." Dean nodded and the drove toward Portland.

**_Portland... SAM'S POV_**

Dean swung the car into the motels car park. A dreary, shabby place with peeling paint and fading signs. Jo stood outside waiting for us.

The rain had let up about half an hour ago and was just a faint drizzle, Jo's hair however was damp and clung to her face in strands. She was standing leaning against a post.

As soon as Dean and I had stepped out of the car she spoke up.

"Long time no see boys."

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't stormed off then we could have arranged a little family meet up." Dean stood with his arms folded staring at Jo.

Jo stared back, eyes flashing angrily. "Well at least my family don't use people as monster bait."

Dean turned away. I coughed softly.

"Jo, we're sorry for what happened but that was our dad. Not us and we didn't know."

Jo glared at me and then her gaze softened, unshed tears glazed her eyes.

"I know Sam. It hurts that's all." I watched her as she chewed on her bottom lip and shifted her weight trying to hold her emotions in. I stepped closer to her.

"Jo it's okay, losing somebody close to you isn't easy..." Jo turned and hugged me, burying her face in my shirt. I patted her on the back. After a couple of minutes she pulled away.

"Thanks Sam." she wiped her eyes and beckoned for us to follow her into her motel room. Dean and I followed obediently.

The room was plain. White walls and grey fading bed covers. A blue carpet was on the floor, although stained a bluey-grey after years of abuse from spillages to god knows what.

Jo sat down on her bed and pulled out a file. "The Blakesley family. A 300year old line of werewolf shape shifters. They began terrorising the Portland/Forks area in search of fresh meat, at first it was cattle so farmers thought about the mountain lions. Then people started going missing, odd behaviour from the Blakesley family, always somehow connected. Another couple of girls went missing just last week" She pauses, head bowed. "But get this; this happens every year at a full moon. And then the next full moon the Blakesley family gain another family member." She pulled out a picture from the file. "I found this at the library."

I took the picture. "It's from 1705." It depicted a small family of four. A father, mother and two sons. Dean looked at it over my shoulder.

"So? A family photo from the 1700's. What's that got to do with it?"

Jo pulled out another photo. "This. This photograph was taken 2 weeks ago, after the Blakesley's hosted a massive charity fundraiser for the local church."

I looked at the picture; it showed a massive family of maybe 40-50 people. In the centre sat a man and wife surrounded by their two sons.

"Son of a bitch." Dean breathed over my shoulder. "It's the same people."

I looked up at Jo. She nodded. "These bastards aren't dying. They grow steadily older but at a slower rate. What the hell does that?"

"Beats me. Have you got any of the victim's photographs?"

"Yeah why?"

"You said two girls go missing but one new family member joins. I'm thinking they kill one girl and keep another."

"Damn. Never thought of that."

She leafed through the file and tossed some pictures in my direction. I gathered them up and sat at the little wooden table that was nestled in the corner of the room. Dean pulled up and chair and sat next to me.

"Watcha think Sammy?" Dean picked up a photograph of a girl and stared at it. "Think these sick bastards are killing a girl and keeping the other?"

"Oh definitely and also they only have sons. Look…" I pointed to the sons on the family portraits. "They all look similar. The same nose and face structure as the man in the middle."

"When did you become so keen matching people's faces up Sam?" Dean clapped me on the back.

"Err…well it's kinda obvious, old Cherokee legends state that it's only the male members of the family that can shape-shift, and females are brought in from the outside. I just never heard of two girls going missing every year..."

I sat there puzzled. This wasn't anything I had ever heard of and it threw me a bit. Actually scratch that it threw me a lot. I had no idea what we were up against. I met Dean's bright green eyes.

"So how do we kill them?" His eyes twinkled brightly.

"I don't know Dean. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N** _This is my first fan fiction and I am not to sure where I want this to go, so please leave idea's. As always please comment and review my work , any constructive criticism is appreciated. (Don't be mean, I have feelings). Thank you. Zoe xx_


End file.
